


Тиккер, Бизнес и Баруук

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [11]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Конфиденциальная информация о Тиккер заставила относиться к данному человеку лучше, чем прежде. Впрочем, это почти не изменило характера деятельности Лирики в Фортуне. Не изменили её и наконец-то изловившиеся кубродоны. Тем временем как раз достроился Баруук: каким он окажется, этот разработанный для Перьев варфрейм?
Series: В Бездну эти названия [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	Тиккер, Бизнес и Баруук

— Любопытно. Благодарю за перевод, Рига. Теперь не отвлекай.  
Я закрыла записную книжку и откинулась спиной на туго свёрнутые рулоны ковров, уложенные у стены.   
Мы с Умброй сидели на платформе перед иллюминатором — я с книжкой, Умбра с шаузином. На расстилавшейся под орбитером Венере отчётливо различалась поверхность Долины, которую окутывала создаваемая рефлектором плотная жёлто-коричневая облачность.  
— Ну вот и как теперь быть?  
_«Для начала — вернуть книжку Тиккер, так понимаю»._  
— Вряд ли он обрадуется, узнав, что книжка попала в чужие руки и её прочитали.  
_«Вряд ли в Фортуне кто-то находится не в курсе. Кроме того, что ещё с ней делать?»._  
— Ну уж явно не выбрасывать.  
Я посмотрела на записную книжку, которую держала в руке. Пластиковая обложка, отдалённо напоминающие рыхловатую бумагу искусственные листы. Тиккер писал от руки. Я не знала солярского языка, но давно уже установивший дополнительный лингвистический пакет Рига охотно помог с переводом.  
Я наткнулась на эту записную книжку в пещере, когда искала рудные жилы, и то наткнулась совершенно случайно. Наполовину скрытая широкой шляпкой гриба, она завалилась в расселину. Солярские записи мне ни о чём тогда не сказали, поэтому я забрала книжку с собой.   
Это оказался личный дневник Тиккер. 

В Фортуне все друг за друга стояли горой. Когда приходили отряженные Нефом кредиторские бригады, они заставали должников лишь в тех случаях, когда осуждённых не удавалось заблаговременно спрятать или уже было поздно спасать.   
Тиккер, этот странный мужчина в женском искусственном теле, неизменно поэтичный и исключительно практичный, как раз и занимался спасением осуждённых. Способствовал оплачиванию чужих долгов, выводил попавшие в списки взыскания семьи за пределы Долины. Видимо, в одной из таких вылазок он и потерял свою записную книжку.   
— Я всё равно считаю, что человечнее было бы не помогать им, а взорвать Фортуну к ебени матери.  
За неимением возражений Умбра не спорил. Солярцы выживали, балансируя на грани собственного исчезновения. После записей Тиккер у меня исчезли последние сомнения касаемо их состояния. Финальная стадия погашения долга, изымание мозга, лишала должника последних остатков личности. Очевидно, данный орган шёл в исследовательские лаборатории, но вот для каких именно целей использовался — мне не хотелось даже думать.  
— Фрод Бек, используя разработки Эрго Гласта, создал амбулу, Неф создал бурс, рейзорбек, ракноидов и сферы. Нам бы не в Долине торчать, разбираясь с последствиями, а искать исследовательские и практические лабораторные корпуса Нефа. Иначе я даже не представляю, что нас всех ожидает. Ну то есть... точнее, как раз таки представляю.  
Я замолчала, уселась поудобнее, повторно открыла и пролистала книжку Тиккер. Руны солярского языка были написаны средством, похожим на чернила. Искусственная бумага и искусственные чернила для искусственных рук.   
Сбоку, на уровне моей головы, замаячила голограмма Риги. Он всегда так делал, когда не знал, как совместить приказ не отвлекать и необходимость донести важную информацию.  
— Да, Рига?  
— Только что поступила информация: на фондовой бирже акция по удвоению дивидендов.  
— Умбра, как думаешь?  
_«Думаю, это повод принести Тиккер пару миллионов»._  
Я была полностью с ним согласна.

Уже на протяжении двух месяцев мои расходы изрядно превышали доходы. Те восемнадцать миллионов, которые мы получили в Индексе во время действия предыдущей акции, таяли на глазах. Даже без учёта стандартных расходов на дешифраторы, активаторы воздушной поддержки и стимуляторы, кредиты уходили на исследования, производство и зарядку модификационных модулей. А теперь ещё и практически при каждом посещении Тиккер волей-неволей приходилось оставлять то пятнадцать, а то и все сто пятьдесят тысяч.  
Кроме того, Баро наконец-то привёз дельное — специализированные модули поражения, разработанные под каждую из фракций. Не учитывая цен самих модификаций, модули следовало зарядить — а это ещё по два миллиона кредитов.   
Едва я успела вернуться с Марса, где обменивала у Мару пригодившийся ворох аятаней на эндо, как Баро привёз ковры. Прекрасные, мягкие, узорчатые ковры.   
Так что денег критически начинало не хватать — осталось всего три миллиона кредитов. Несмотря на кажущееся большим число, для оператора варфреймов этого было слишком мало. Парадокс, к началу прошлой акции Нефа у меня оставалось ровно столько же. 

Пять ковров я сходу постелила у соматической установки, оставшиеся пять разместила у стены на платформе иллюминатора. Я никак не могла решить, куда их приспособить, но упругие рулоны ковров приятно ощущались спиной, поэтому так временно тут и остались.   
— Умбра?   
Умбра оторвался от шаузина, поднял голову.   
— Критические долги фортунцев колеблются приблизительно между семью и двумя сотнями тысяч кредитов. Неужели им действительно даже двадцать кредитов уже делают погоду?  
Не считавший нужным отвечать Умбра опустил плектр на струны. Я и сама понимала, насколько были важны злосчастным фортунцам даже эти несчастные двадцать кредитов.  
В отсеке загорелись фиолетовые сигнальные огни. Мы улетали на Нептун.

Когда гладиаторский марафон окончательно надоел, мы взяли курс обратно на Венеру.   
За исключением стандартных издержек Корпуса из обещанных выплат, в Индексе не произошло ровным счётом ничего. Данные вычеты меня раздражали, однако деваться было некуда. 

Умбра застал меня за процессом размещения чёрных плюшевых боларол на коврах операторского зала.   
— Скучно, — сказала я, не поворачиваясь в его сторону, и подвинула под нос игрушкам радиоактивный каменный голыш с Равнин. Теперь на полу рядом с соматическим узлом три плюшевые боларолы тщательно обнюхивали камень с иризирующими рыжими участками. _«Вижу»._  
Он подошёл, уселся на закрытую краем ковра ступеньку.   
_«Что за камень?»._  
— Обычный камень, на их основе люминесцентный пигмент делается. Когда Гара защищала Сетус, она термоядерным взрывом разметала сентиента, я тебе рассказывала, да? Облучение Равнины частично нейтрализовала тогда и нейтрализует сейчас кува Унум, но камни — камни остались облучёнными. Мне нравится, как они переливаются.   
_«И теперь ты вытащила из стазиса радиоактивные камни сюда. Блестяще»._  
— А тут-то кого облучит, тебя? Меня? Плюшечек?  
_«Главное, чтобы плюшечек не облучило»_ , — явно саркастически произнёс Умбра.  
— Тоже так думаю.  
Ещё немного повозившись с игрушками, я поднялась на ноги и оглядела своё незатейливое творение. Заниматься было совершенно нечем. Орбитер на полной скорости шёл по солнечному рельсу, и обычно я в это время спала, только нынче спать не хотелось.  
— Рига, как там процесс сборки Баруука?  
— Будет готов ровно через один день, два часа и двадцать две минуты. Точнее, уже двадцать одну минуту.   
Возможностью форсировать процесс я на данный момент не располагала, да и не так уж мне был нужен Баруук прямо сейчас.   
— Умбра, давай тебя покрасим в розовый?  
_«Нет»._  
— Ну и ладно.   
Я ещё раз посмотрела на боларол, взглянула на сидевшего на ковре Умбру. Тот начищал золотой визуальный элемент предплечья об ковровый ворс.  
— Рига, когда у меня на орбитере будет большой тренировочный зал?  
— Пока расширить область не могу, оператор, — отозвался компьютер. — А вам что, в Долине места мало?  
— Там холодно и всё время что-то отвлекает. Умбра, хорош ковёр драть, пойдём, я тебя начищу, всё равно делать нечего.  
Умбра охотно поднялся. 

Баллас неизменно подтверждал исключительное соответствие своей персоны термину «мудак», хотя я и так уже давно считала данные термины синонимами. Как мы выяснили, непрактичные омеговидные элементы тела Умбры не являлись дизайнерским декором, и убрать их на текущий момент возможным не представлялось. Не то чтобы это сильно напрягало Умбру, зато изрядно напрягало меня. Особенно теперь, когда Умбра то и дело увлечённо портил ковры заострёнными концами своих омег.  
Мы поднялись в оружейный отсек, где Умбра ещё с первых же дней прибавил к стандартным расходникам шлифовальную пасту. Пасту ему откуда-то доставал Тэшин, и меня не шибко интересовали ни её состав, ни уровень её ритуальности. Я вообще не заморачивалась на тему полировки оружия — Рига исправно его чистил и поддерживал в работоспособном состоянии, а большего и не требовалось.   
Умбру же заботила его скайаджати не в пример в большей степени.  
Набрав немного пасты на чистую грубую тряпку, которую Умбра откуда-то добыл и приспособил под дело, я принялась тщательно чистить золотой декор варфрейма.   
Потом декор пришлось полировать специально выделенным под данное дело лоскутом бархата. Наконец Умбра заблестел.  
Времени всё это заняло совсем немного, и я снова начала скучать. Оставив Умбру, я вышла на основную палубу и занялась выяснением состояния производства форм.  
Умбра вскоре вышел следом за мной и, судя по звукам, принялся поправлять в каватьей кормушке мясо. Ему, похоже, тоже было скучно.  
_«Тебе они всё-таки понравились, признайся»._  
— Конечно, понравились, — согласилась я, ставя плюшевую боларолу на производственную установку, — кому ж такие миляги не понравятся. У них язычки.  
_«Я про Тиккер и Бизнеса»._  
Я активировала производственную консоль, открыла список доступных чертежей, сменила положение боларолы, чтобы та имитировала активное участие в процессе.   
— Да, понравились. Я понимаю, учитывая, как всё начиналось, это смешно.   
_«Это совершенно не смешно»._  
Судя по назойливому чириканию моа и дириги, находившийся вне зоны моей видимости Умбра занимался исключительно подобающим воину Декс делом.

Когда мы наконец встали на орбите Венеры, я всё ещё не могла найти слов для Тиккер. Тиккер, мы нашли твою записную книжку и прочитали. Тиккер, это правда? Тиккер, я недооценивала тебя. Тиккер, ты крут. Тиккер, меньшее, что я могу — это принести немного денег, чтобы ты сдержал обещания. Это вообще единственное, что я могу для вас сделать — или принести денег, или убивать. У жителей Фортуны нет ни финансов, ни возможности использовать оружие. Исключая, разумеется, мирного зоозащитника. 

Мы спустились в Фортуну и прошли мимо Юдико, коротко махнув в ответ на приветствие бригадирши. Задержались у Ног, охотно продемонстрировшего новые модели ходовой части моа. Прошли мимо геолога, как раз принимавшего партию фазминов. Зашли к Бизнесу. Мы не могли не зайти к Бизнесу — тот попросту был по дороге.   
Запихивавший очередную зверушку в клетку временного содержания Бизнес встретил меня ожидаемо:  
— Что, ещё чёрных плюшевых боларол? Не заслужила. Иди отлавливай дальше.  
Я было хотела спросить того насчёт Тиккер, но Умбра мягко подтолкнул меня в сторону выхода из зала.

Плохо освещённая каморка Тиккер, располагавшаяся над светлым залом Бизнеса, пустовала; сам Тиккер как раз выкатывал из подсобки полную отсоединённых вентиляционных шлангов большую складскую тележку. Поверх шлангов лежала стопка плакатов.   
— О, звёздочка. Такой мерзкий день выдался, даже не спрашивай, как он прошёл.  
Я оцифровала и протянула ему записную книжку.  
— Прочитала, каюсь. Нашла в пещере, не сразу поняла, что это личный дневник и чей это личный дневник. А потом уже дочитала до конца.  
Прошедший с тележкой мимо меня Тиккер как ни в чём не бывало принял книжку:  
— Ну, значит, мне меньше придётся рассказывать.  
Откатив шланги к застеклённой витрине с размещёнными внутри аугментами, Тиккер вернулся на своё обычное место, сходу поднимая с газетного накопителя и протягивая мне папку с долговыми обязательствами.  
— Если бы и эти люди имели возможность свалить от своих приговоров так же легко, как вы из Долины. Или если бы налоговики свалили из Долины... да, так было бы определённо лучше. Куда катались?  
Проигнорировав папку, я оцифровала и плюхнула на стол набитую кредитами сумку. Тиккер не принимал кредитных карт.   
— Катались на фондовую биржу. Держи, распорядись по собственному усмотрению.  
Тиккер приоткрыл сумку, некоторое время молча смотрел на стопки кредитов, затем закрыл сумку и унёс ту в подсобку, прихватив по пути и свою записную книжку. Обратно он вернулся с одним из стандартных мотивационных плакатов Гласа Соляриса.  
— На тебе плакатик, звёздочка. Кое-кому из наших сегодня будет впору танцевать вместо того, чтобы вешаться. Ты умеешь танцевать?  
— Не вижу смысла в подобных вихляниях.  
Я децифровала плакат. Вешать подобный у себя я, разумеется, не собиралась — не вписывался в интерьер.   
— Это из-за зажатости и неуверенности в себе, — протянул Тиккер, — я всегда...  
Я оцифровала киттаг и выразительным движением закинула молот себе на плечо, взмахнув головкой достаточно близко к корпусу Тиккер.  
— Я всегда понимал, когда следует замолчать, — исправился Тиккер и перевёл взгляд на Умбру. — А твой друг умеет?  
_«Умею»._  
— Не умеет.  
— Жаль, — вздохнул Тиккер, — но если вдруг решите научиться, я всегда к вашим услугам. Слышите этот прекрасный вальс?  
Из вентиляции доносился грохот скега.   
— За шумом вальса не слыхать, — сказала я. — Пока, Тиккер, мы дальше пошли.   
— Куда это вы пошли? — удивился он, повторно вручая мне папку с долгами. — Благое дело — спасти тех, кто не может спастись самостоятельно, не считаете?   
Я децифровала киттаг, потому что соблазн использовать реактивный молот по прямому назначению был слишком велик.   
— Тебе что, денег мало дали?  
Тиккер лишь отмахнулся:  
— Ой, звёздочка, жизнь показывает — потратив большую сумму, люди легче тратят меньшую. Ну что тебе ещё двадцать тысяч?  
Он одновременно меня и раздражал, и смешил. Я приняла папку, наскоро пролистала. Одному из работников осушительной системы, осуждённому на изъятие зрительных органов, сегодня повезло. Пропустив мимо ушей слова рассыпавшегося в благодарностях Тиккера, я оцифровала четырнадцать тысяч семьсот кредитов, сгрузила их горстью на столешницу и наконец-то повернулась в сторону спуска с этажа.  
— Учтите, насчёт танцев я говорил абсолютно серьёзно! — говорил нам в спину Тиккер. Я подавила собственное недовольство.  
_«Так-то он прав в отношении...»._  
— Только продолжи, и я отправлю тебя ловить норгов.

К Бизнесу я заходить не собиралась, однако тот всё равно попался нам вровень на выходе из подъёмника. Пальцами одной руки Бизнес ловко прожимал кнопки закреплённого на его корпусе управляющего элемента.   
— Что, не танцуете? — сходу спросил он. — Зря.  
— Не танцуем. Всё подслушиваешь?  
— Ни разу не подслушиваю, — отрицательно качнул головой Бизнес. — Слушаю абсолютно честно и открыто. Идём, скажу вам пару слов.  
Мы последовали за Бизнесом в зал, привычно останавливаясь у рабочего стола. На металлическом покрытии виднелись свежие царапины, причём глубина и ширина царапин характеризовали неизвестного зверя более чем ярко.  
— Тиккер — душа чувствительная, а я довольно заботливый человек, не могу допустить, чтобы его обидели, — улыбнувшийся Бизнес резким движением воткнул в стальную столешницу скальпель. Я даже не заметила, откуда он этот самый скальпель достал.   
— Что, регулярно обижают?  
— Нет. Если серьёзно — переодетые агенты Нефа тут... ну, не то чтобы часто бывают — но всё же бывают.   
Я взяла воткнутый скальпель за шероховатую рукоятку, потянула наверх, оценивая силу, с которой было вогнано полотно. Сила меня впечатлила. Судя по всему, по меньшей мере одна человеческая рука Бизнеса по факту являлась искусственной.   
— Ты ещё не раздумала убивать Сферу?  
— У меня граттлер оказался свежеполяризованным, причём я даже не помню, когда его сбрасывала. Надо теперь заново с ним разбираться, а мы вместо этого в Индекс мотались.   
Бизнес посерьёзнел.  
— Деньги пойдут на благое для Фортуны дело, можешь быть в этом уверена. И спасибо.  
— Спасибо от тебя должно быть вещественным.  
Понятливо отошедший к ящикам зоозащитник вернулся с ворохом плюшевых боларол и опустил игрушки на стол.  
— Всё, последние. А вирминков не хочешь? Или стоверов? Весь мой запас боларол уже забрала.   
Я удовлетворённо децифровала игрушки.  
— Боролоры самые милые из всего твоего зоопарка.  
— Любая жизнь милая, кроме налоговиков, разумеется. Как с кубродонами дела, кстати?  
— Да говорю же, в Индекс ездили.   
Бизнес покивал, жестом показал сунувшимся рабочим, что покамест занят.   
— К югу от Асты заметили стаю кубродонов. Вы б зашли.   
_«Зайдём»._  
— Зайдём. Сначала только за тороидами съезжу.  
— Неа, — посерьёзнел Бизнес. — Там Корпус. Тороиды никуда не убегут, а вот кубродоны...  
— Ладно, ладно, сменю фрейм и съезжу. А ты можешь сшить боролору в шляпке?  
— Я подумаю.

Умбра ожидал моего возвращения у входа в Фортуну. Когда я, сменив Некроса на Ивару, высадилась на заснеженном побережье, развлекавшийся на ховерборде Умбра разгонялся и перепрыгивал валуны. Ховерборд у нас покамест был только один на двоих, да и то самый простой. Подкативший ко мне Умбра спрыгнул с доски и децифровал её. Я уже готовно держала одонату. Умбра подставил спину.   
_«Интересная игрушка этот ховерборд»._  
— Медленный чересчур. Погода хорошая покамест, полетели так.  
Умбра не возражал. Вскоре мы опустились на шляпке одного из плодовых тел занимающей значительную территорию к югу от кратера Аста грибницы. Кубродонов в округе не различалось, зато бросались в глаза грузовые вездеходы Корпуса и роботы, под присмотром операторов занимающиеся возведением временной базы. Если здесь находились вездеходы — значит, грибы мешали доставлять грузы с воздуха. Значит, можно было не опасаться десанта. Если, конечно, не шуметь.   
Я прицелилась в одного из операторов робототехники, подумала, опустила лук и сменила стрелу, после чего повернулась и всадила заряд в Умбру.   
_«Предупреждай хоть»._  
Скрытый сферой невидимости Умбра ловко пропрыгал по грибным шляпкам, спрыгнул прямо на генератор, сходу всаживая в него скайаджати. Генератор зашипел, защёлкал, тяжело загудел, привлекая к себе внимание операторов.   
Моё внимание, в свою очередь, привлек странный пролетевший в воздухе силуэт, опустившийся куда-то в отдалённую часть грибного участка. Мне показалось, что я слышу свистящий звук, но из-за шумевшего генератора сложно было сказать наверняка.   
Я безрезультатно прозондировала пространство сканером, затем оцифровала ветеринарное ружьё, подкрутила увеличение прицела и принялась осматривать пространство уже им. В прицеле имелся встроенный сенсор, определяющий зарегистрированные типы фауны. Пусто, только на солидном отдалении к югу маячило несколько побберов.  
За этим занятием меня и застал вернувшийся Умбра.   
_«Чисто»._  
— Тут что-то пролетело, — сказала я, не отрываясь от прицела. — Точно не дрон, похоже на птицу. Но птиц я тут ни разу не видела, да и Бизнес бы сказал что-нибудь.  
_«Бизнес говорил, что из-за возобновлённого запуска терраформирования сюда много локальной фауны вернулось и появилось несколько новых видов»._  
Я всадила в Умбру ещё одну стрелу с зарядом невидимости, после чего активировала персональную невидимость уже сама.   
— Давай проверим.  
Разделившись, мы двинулись по грибным шляпкам на юг. Я просматривала окружение сканером и время от времени обновляла невидимость на Умбре, направляя стрелу навигатором.  
Мы прошли приблизительно сотню метров, когда сканер засёк неизвестную мне живую форму.  
— Умбра, там что-то есть.  
Пока Умбра перебирался на гриб ко мне, я проверила неизвестное существо, застывшее на отдалённой грибной шляпке, в прицел ветеринарного ружья. Сомнений не оставалось — перед нами находился один из местных зверей. Но если он был зарегистрирован, почему мы не получили от Бизнеса инструкций?  
Я сунула Умбре ружьё, удерживая ствол в необходимом направлении.  
— Посмотри в прицел. Снизу под мелким грибом побберы, сверху это.   
_«Оно охотится на побберов, возможно. Будем пробовать ловить?»._  
— Давай поймаем, я хоть посмотрю, что это такое летало.  
Обновив невидимость Умбры, мы шустро подобрались по грибным шляпкам поближе. Теперь я могла разглядеть существо — это оказалась изрядно уродливая птица. Значит, в Долине всё же имелись птицы. Как так получилось, что за всё время пребывания в Долине я ни разу их не встретила?  
Сменив стрелу, я подняла лук вертикально вверх и выстрелила, навигатором направляя стрелу по нисходящей параболе прямо в тушку птицы.   
Всё бы пошло как надо, если бы в этот момент, надо полагать, побберы не выскочили бы из-за своего укрытия. Снявшаяся с места птица взлетела, явно собираясь упасть на грызунов. Стрела вонзилась в грибную шляпку, задев птицу краем усыпляющей сферы.   
Мигом отказавшись от своих намерений насчёт побберов, та захлопала крыльями и не очень уверенно принялась набирать высоту. Я положила следующую стрелу на тетиву, но раньше, чем успела выстрелить, на шляпку гриба к птице перескочил Умбра, издавший следом леденящий кровь вой. Парализованная воем птица шумно рухнула в ризоморфы.   
Пока Умбра вызывал транспортного дрона, я наблюдала сверху за окружающей обстановкой.   
Поступивший входящий вызов был от Бизнеса — судя по всему, тот уже получил посылку. Солярцы обладали телепортационной технологией, позволяющей практически мгновенно переместить промаркированный объект по назначению.  
— Ой, вы нашли сого.   
— Кажется, мы нашли не только сого, — сказала я, разглядывая отчётливо выделяющегося на снежном покрове скалистой гряды чёрного кубродона. Животное уверенными быстрыми прыжками направлялось в сторону грибных зарослей, а если точнее — в сторону Умбры. Натянув лук и быстро прикинув упреждение, я выстрелила усыпляющей стрелой в кубродона.

Бизнес, конечно, предупреждал, что система обмена веществ и устойчивость у кубродонов находится на довольно высоком уровне, но я не ожидала, что зверь оклемается от усыпления настолько быстро. Умбра не то что не успел подцепить того на дрона, он даже подбежать не успел.   
Напоминать Умбре быть внимательным имело ровно тот же смысл, что напоминать мне заниматься ерундой. Уклонившийся от атаки Умбра ухватил пронёсшегося мимо кубродона за рог, вынуждая того развернуться. Масса варфрейма была намного меньше массы кубродона, но модифицированный на силу Умбра справился.  
Следующая стрела повторно свалила кубродона в сон, и транспортный дрон наконец-то унёс взбешённого зверя в любящие объятия зоозащитника.   
— Ну вы даёте, — сказал Бизнес, явно следивший за процессом. — Сталбыть так, если тут оказался красный, значит, стаю стоит искать в другом направлении.  
— Не, это чёрный был.  
— Ну правильно, чёрные и называются красными, — объяснил Бизнес. — Идите в юго-восточную часть скал, поищите там следы.

Ловить кубродонов на практике оказалось делом не таким уж сложным. Моя ошибка с серво-манком заключалась в том, что я не доводила зов до конца и повторяла его слишком часто. Оперировать манком вообще оказалось достаточно интересно, и, когда я поняла основной принцип его действия, легко. Единственным минусом кубродонов являлась их сильная резистентность, поэтому приходилось действовать быстро. Впрочем, вдвоём нам было достаточно удобно работать.  
Выследив, выманив и выловив стаю долинных кубродонов, мы вернулись обратно в Фортуну. К моему облегчению, Юдико на своём месте отсутствовала.  
В Фортуне вновь царило оживление. Время от времени какое-то интуитивное психосоматическое ощущение подсказывало, что на меня внимательно смотрит не одна пара глаз.   
Бизнес уже занимался лапой одного из кубродонов, наверняка надёжно усыплённого специализированным веществом. В клетках зала ютились отловленные нами экземпляры, здесь же была и та птица. При ближнем рассмотрении та оказалась ещё уродливее, чем я запомнила.  
— Я раньше тут не видела птиц.  
— Из-за запущенного терраформирования Долина находится в постоянном изменении, — произнёс Бизнес, не отрываясь от своего дела. — Вернулись и сого, как видишь.  
Меня привлёк доносившийся из-под одного из стеллажей с клетками звук. Отсутствовавшая нижняя полка образовывала нишу, внутри которой в целом ворохе подстилок ютился дымчатый вирминк. Рядом с животным лежал обгрызенный кусок мяса Башни.  
— Это что за гнездовьючный такой?  
— Ему нравится. Ты бы знала, что звери вытворяют. Одна из боларол мне все ящики пооткрывала и разрыла. Чего вы пришли? У меня работы теперь много. Приходите завтра.   
Вообще я хотела расспросить подробности насчёт того, каким макаром и где скрывались птицы и что ещё тут может скрываться, но раз Бизнес был занят, все вопросы автоматически откладывались на потом. 

К тому моменту, как мы вернулись на орбитер, воссозданный Баруук ожидал в установке Гельминта своей участи. Я вернула Ивару на стенд, после чего проверила наличие свободных стазисных мест и наконец аккуратно подключилась к Барууку.   
Баруук оказался фреймом мягким, спокойным. Я чувствовала, как его отстранённое умиротворение невольно передаётся и мне.  
Выправив новому варфрейму стандартную чёрно-рыжую визуальную конфигурацию, я направилась в оружейный отсек. Там ожидаемо находился Умбра, отчего-то снова проверявший модификационную закачку грэма.  
— Умбра, смотри, какой кургузый фрейм. Ни талии, ни задницы.   
Я повертелась Барууком перед Умброй. Тот только вздохнул, и то мысленно.   
— Поехали на Драко, подстрахуешь меня. Рига, там есть Драко?  
— На Церере зафиксировано два вторжения, оператор, статус позволяет надеяться, что мы успеем принять участие в процессе.   
— Едем, едем, едем!  
Умбра снял со стенда модулированный грэм, выставил настройку сложности тренировочного манекена и принялся проверять меч. Я уселась на стенном выступе, одновременно наблюдая за движениями Умбры и анализируя собственные ощущения. Несмотря на посредственную внешность, Баруук представлял из себя довольно комфортную оболочку. Знать бы ещё, на что он способен.  
Вскоре мигнувшее основное освещение сменилось на дежурное. По палубам пронёсся предупредительный рёв сирены. Я вцепилась пальцами в выступ; Умбра отошёл от манекена и уселся на пол, прочно перехватив грэм. Потерявший контакт манекен деактивировал тренировочную программу.   
Рига запускал рельсовый переход. 

И площадь, и памятник были покрыты влажным хрустким снегом. Прилипавший к подошвам моих туфель снег сбивался комьями под сводами стоп. Приходилось регулярно его стряхивать, постукивая ногой об ногу.   
Я не чувствовала холода — у меня внутри находился ядерный реактор.   
Фонари рассеивали тихую ночь ярким, безжизненным белым светом. Медленно оседая на площадь, в воздухе кружились большие пушистые снежинки. Я ловила их на ладонь, и снежинки отчётливо выделялись на чёрной коже перчаток.  
Плотный, покрывавший гранитные плиты толстым слоем снег практически не скользил. Я остановилась перед последним лестничным пролётом, окидывая взглядом дома. Свет отсутствовал почти во всех окнах, жильцы давно уже спали. Лишь в одном окне мигала лампа, мигала ритмично, сбивчиво, словно передавала какой-то код. Я отвернулась, взялась рукой за закреплённые на гранитном бортике лестницы поручни и осторожно шагнула вниз по заснеженной лестнице. Толстый слой снега меня не обманывал — края ступеней, где снег сминался особенно сильно, представляли собой опасность.   
Я почти спустилась на заснеженную дорогу, как из-под земли, проламывая асфальтовый слой и щедро рассыпая кругом почву, поднялись и с силой опустились на поверхность механические ноги ходовой части Сферы. Гранитная лестница задрожала, из-под земли донеслось несколько сильных толчков — Сфера выбиралась на поверхность.   
Мои туфли скользнули по дрожащим, покрытым расходившимся слоем снега ступеням. Я сильнее вцепилась в поручни, но перчатки скользнули по обледеневшему пластику, и я рухнула на ступени, скатываясь под ногу пауку. Нога уверенно опустилась на гранит, проламывая мою грудную клетку и входя прямо в ядерный реактор. Я толком не успела почувствовать боли, просто мир перед глазами вспыхнул — и сменился белым шумом.

Я дёрнулась, открыла глаза, некоторое время смотрела в сплошную черноту, затем догадалась открыть крышку соматического узла.   
Пол перед установкой украшали ковры, на левом из которых три чёрные плюшевые боларолы обнюхивали кусок ирадита.   
Нейро-связь не была подключена в позвоночные гнёзда. Встав из установки, я присела на пушистый ковёр к игрушкам, помяв и погладив ближайшую к себе боларолу. Бизнес сшивал детали плотными прочными нитками, напоминавшими кетгут.  
— Рига, доложи обстановку.  
— Мы на орбите Цереры, оператор. Активны вторжения в секторах Боде и Лекс.   
— Отслеживай и сообщи, когда будет перехват, фракция не важна. Подготовь эмболист и зенистар.   
Я поднялась на ноги и уселась обратно в установку, подключаясь к системе переноса. Сознание скользнуло в смирного Баруука. Я ещё не знала, чего от него ожидать, но от Перьев в любом случае ничего хорошего ожидать не приходилось.  
Выйдя Барууком на основную палубу, я подозвала Соду и отправила кавату в стазисное хранение. Мне требовалась Мельта. Ещё не подготовленному по полной программе фрейму могла понадобиться её удача.  
Оставив Мельту приходить в себя после расконсервирования, я направилась на мостик. Там оказались оживлённо чирикающие на гелиоса моа и дирига. Тихий гелиос сидел на информационном терминале, однако тот факт, что наш уровень восприятия не мог засечь издаваемых им сигналов, совершенно не обозначал действительного отсутствия пресловутых сигналов. Судя по всему, либо гелиос и вправду «разговаривал» на недоступном нам аудиальном уровне, либо Пертурабо и дирига попросту до него докопались на пустом месте. Серьёзно, внутренняя жизнь собственного орбитера меня не переставала поражать.   
Я уселась у магазинного терминала, лениво пролистала товары. Новые модели шлемов, сандан и аксессуаров, самые разные ривены, чертежи и уже готовые оружия...  
На мостик поднялся Умбра, об ноги которого активно чесалась Мельта.   
_«Что снилось?»._  
— Дрянь снилась. Ща Драко ждём и поехали.  
_«Так вон же Драко»_ , — Умбра указал на видневшийся астероид. Я улыбнулась у себя в установке, качнула головой Баруука.   
— Не, Умбра. «Драко» — это любая местная верфь на миссии перехвата.  
_«Почему?»._  
— Этой истории много лет. Знаешь, переименования — такая унылая вещь. Я...  
Разглядывая лот с уникальным типом визуальной конфигурации, я задержала палец Баруука над сенсорной панелью.  
_«Ты?»._  
— Я нашла для тебя кое-что красивое, смотри.  
Умбра подошёл, наклонился над моим плечом.   
_«...»._  
— Пойдём запустим предпросмотр.  
Я поднялась с места, схватила руку Умбры за запястье и потянула его за собой. Умбра мог меня остановить в любой момент, но, к искреннему моему облегчению, этого не сделал.   
Поставив Умбру в конфигурационную аппаратную стойку, я активировала консоль управления и быстро выбрала понравившуюся мне визуальную конфигурацию с незатейливым названием «Экзальтация», покамест ещё не устанавливая цветовых параметров. Повертевшийся Умбра как следует оглядел себя в зеркальные панели:  
_«Не шибко экзальтирующая»._  
— Мне очень нравится, — радовалась я. — Давай купим и установим?  
Умбра задумался, ещё раз оглядел себя, затем отодвинул мою руку от консоли управления, сменил цветовую схему и повторно посмотрелся в зеркало.  
— Слишком много бронзы. Я использую чёрно-оранжевый с жёлтым.  
_«Надо же, а так и не сказать»._  
Я посмотрела на Мельту, на отсек орбитера, на своего Баруука.  
— В самом деле, поди догадайся. Ладно, стой и не шевелись.  
Я быстро выставила необходимую цветовую настройку; аппарат послушно воспроизвёл предварительный просмотр конфигурации.  
«Знай, тэнно, что я Декс. Последний воин прошедшей эры. Орокин даровали нам...».  
Я усилием воли отбросила столь невовремя и столь навязчиво всплывшие в памяти слова Тэшина.   
— Умбра, ты остаёшься со мной по своему желанию или потому что у тебя нет выбора?  
_«Ну, думаю, у меня и вправду не очень-то много выбора, кто-то же должен за тобой приглядывать. Насколько я успел понять, с тебя действительно станется фоморский реактор отсюда на Венеру увезти и сбросить его в Фортуну»._  
— А как с этим цвета связаны?  
_«Ты будешь радоваться и про реактор не вспомнишь»._  
Я взглянула на Умбру. Шлем не отражал никаких эмоций, но я чувствовала, что тот улыбается.  
_Умбра Декс..._  
Я активировала загрузку визуальной конфигурации и изменение пигментации. Дождавшись, когда процесс завершится и Умбра удовлетворённо поправит свой неизменный шарф, я подавила очередное желание его обнять.  
— Оператор, Корпус объявили открытый набор наёмников на прикрытие перехвата сигнала. Я внёс вас в списки.  
— О. Умбра, пойдём собираться.   
_«Мне-то что собирать — скайаджати взял и пошёл»._

_«Ты что-нибудь вообще делать собираешься?»._  
В числе способностей Баруука имелось увеличение параметра уклонения. Так что я расслабленно стояла на точке, увлечённо наблюдая за парящим в воздухе зенистаром, который Баруук вопреки всем законам физики удерживал за сугатрий хвостик. Вольготно носившаяся по верфи Мельта подкусывала гринир за пятки, время от времени радуя меня удачным стечением обстоятельств.  
— Ммм...  
Диск зенистара надёжно защищал точку альфа, поэтому я не могла сказать, что прямо таки уж ничего не делала. Запрыгнув на платформу и следом на контейнер, я приземлилась на «дельте», где сконцентрировалась, выпрямилась и легко разлила по пространству усыпляющие энергетические волны Баруука. Данный фрейм исключительно охотно делился с окружающими своим спокойствием — вне зависимости от того, хотели те этого или нет.   
Захваченные снами наяву клоны гринир замедлили своё передвижение, опустили оружие, застыли на месте. Я вернулась обратно на «альфу», обновила диск.   
— Умбра, у одной плюшки две ушки. Сколько ушек у двух плюшек?  
Умбра мысленно дал мне понять, что плюшки и их ушки волнуют его в одной из последних степеней.   
С тихим, едва различимым шумом ускорителя грудную клетку Баруука вспорола реактивная граната. Я воспринимала всё словно в замедленной съёмке; обеспеченная фокусом вазарина регенерация оперативно воссоздавала повреждённые ткани.  
Высадившийся на лестнице около точки «альфа» гринирский пехотинец опустил реактивный гранатомёт.  
И я почувствовала, как непробиваемое спокойствие Баруука исчезает, испаряется, сменяясь непреодолимой жаждой крови.

Игнорируя мои попытки вырваться, Умбра тащил меня обратно в лисет. Наши с Барууком сознания сливались, образовывая удивительно комфортный сплав. Мы оба стремились к умиротворению, но конкретно сейчас мы оба хотели убивать.  
_«Прекрати дёргаться, всех уже убили, сигнал расшифрован, надо теперь новой разнарядки дождаться»._  
Умбра как следует рявкнул на пусть и не шибко активно, но всё же сопротивляющегося Баруука, и запихнул меня в лисет.  
К тому моменту, как лисет доставил мой фрейм в стыковочный отсек, мы оба уже успокоились. Я вышла из десантной капсулы, подождала Умбру. Облюбованный Умброй мантис теперь тоже уверенно прописался на посадочной платформе.   
Умбра вышел из мантиса, взглянул на Баруука. Мельта ехала вместе с Умброй и теперь вновь принялась чесаться об его ноги. Не желавший пинать кавату Умбра вынужденно сдерживал шаг.   
_«Ну он у тебя и бешеный»._  
— По-моему, он отличный.  
_«Поверю на слово»._  
Мы поднялись из стыковочного отсека на первую палубу, зашли в оружейный отсек, чтобы вернуть оружие в арсенал. Я удержала руку Умбры со скайаджати.  
— Если тебе комфортнее со своей катаной, носи её с собой и на орбитере.   
_«Она будет мешать сидеть»_ , — спокойно ответил Умбра, возвращая скайаджати на стенд.   
Я стояла Барууком, наблюдая, как из стенда быстрого доступа скайаджати оцифровывается на стенде катан, затем всё же вышла из отсека и направилась убирать фрейма в стазис. К тому моменту, как я открыла корпус установки переноса и отсоединилась от узла, Умбра зашёл в операторский зал. Я поднялась, уселась на ковёр к плюшевым боларолам, сильно потянулась застоявшимся телом. Рига поддерживал в операторском зале тщательно выверенный уровень увлажнения воздуха.  
_«Какие дальше планы?»._  
— Драко, Умбра, Драко.  
Умбра сел на ковёр рядом, опёрся ладонью на платформу, взглянул на меня. Я ухватила его за свешивающийся конец шарфа.   
— Сыграй мне что-нибудь красивое?  
Умбра встал, протянул руку и поднял меня на ноги, после чего развернулся и двинулся на выход из зала. Я пошла следом, стараясь не разглядывать Умбру слишком уж явно. Впрочем, он наверняка чувствовал это и так.  
— Ты красивый.  
_«Хм»._  
В каюте я задержалась у аквариума с норгами — всё равно усевшийся на платформе Умбра придирчиво настраивал шаузин. Отдельные ноты отозвались в моей памяти чужой болью: Исайя любил эту мелодию.  
_«Исайя любил эту мелодию»._  
— Мне она тоже нравится. Ты много по чему специалист. Не то что я.  
Умбра настраивал шаузин. Тот и без того был безупречно настроен, но без данного ритуала Умбра не начинал играть.  
_«Ну, ты специализируешься в области управления варфреймами... и в области поддерживания баланса в системе»._  
Я подошла к платформе, опустилась напротив Умбры, прислоняясь спиной к свёрнутым рулонам ковров.   
— На это способен каждый.   
Умбра отрицательно качнул головой, после чего отпустил колки, проверил ход струн над грифом и наконец начал играть.


End file.
